new life
by uchiha rei nara
Summary: pemberitahuan penting bagi para pembaca pic ini
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 - New Dimension ...

Naruto POV

Halo, nama ku adalah Yuuki Naruto aku anak angkat dari Saiba Yuuki dan seenarnay nama asli ku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Aku seorang mantan shinobi Konohagakure dan aku adalah anak yatim piatu.

Kehidupanku yang dulu sunguh menyakitkan. Aku dihina, diludahi, dan dipukuli selama sebagian besar masa kecilku. Aku tidak punya teman, karena semua orang membenci ku atau mereka terlalu takut untuk berteman denganku. Ini semua berubah ketika aku menjadi seorang gennin.

Mulai dari situ hidupku pun membaik, aku mendapat teman-teman walau tidak banyak tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Sampai suatu ketika sahabatku sekaligus rivalku, meninggalkan desa dan bergabung dengan ular pedofilia a.k.a Orochimaru.

Aku dan Sasuke sempat bertarung lawau pun aku kalah, aku hampir pingsang tapi sebelum aku pingsang aku melihat sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam datang kearah ku.

Flashback ... normal POV

Terlihat ruangan putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang dapat disimpulkan itu adalah sebuarh ruang rawat dirumah sakit, terlihat ada seorang anak berumur tiga belas tahun sedang terbaring dengan banyak perban dan inpus ditubuh nya.

" bagaimana keadaan nya dokter? " tanya orang dewasa yang sedang memegang tangan dua anak kecil mana lain dia Saiba Yuuki, sedangkan anak kecil itu adalah Rito Yuuki, dan Mikan Yuuki.

" keadaan anak ini masih tidak dapat dimengerti, karna luka yang ada ditubuh anak ini sangan cepat sembuh, sepertinya anak ini memiliki regenerasi sel tubuh yang cepat, anak ini sebentar lagi akan siuman, dan ini hasil dari pemeriksaan terhadap anak ini." Dokter menyerah kan hasil tes Naruto terhadap Saiba dan sangat terkejutnya Saiba saat melihat hasil tes nya, Saiba terkejut karna melihat hasil tes nya bagus semua dengan kata lain Naruto tidak kenapa-napa.

" kau lihat sendirikan anak ini sangat ajaib, kau bawa dia kesini dengan keadaan dia penuh darah dan luka nya sangat banyak, tapi setelah dirawat beberapa jam dan dilakukan tes anak ini bahkan luka lukanya sudah menutup dengan sempurna." Dokter itu pun tapi sebelum dia selesai membuka pintu dia berhenti dan berkata " oh iya, dimana kau mendapatka anak ini."

" oh kalau itu aku menemukannya pisang ditaman kota ini dengan keadaan yang kau katakan tadi." Kata Saiba

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam akhir nya ada reaksi dari Naruto bahwa dia akan sadar sebentar lagi, Saiba yang melihat ada pergerakan Dari langsung melihat wajah Naruto, perlahan tapi pasti Naruto membuka mata.

" eengg... dimana ini? " Naruto yang baru bangun tidak tau dia ada dimana, dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat tiga orang atau tepet nya satu orang dewasa, dua anak anak.

" kalian siapa dan dimana ini? " tanya Naruto pada Saiba

" nama ku Saiba Yuuki dan mereka anak-anak ku Rito dan Mikan, kau sekarang berada dirumah sakit dijepang."

" jepang." Naruto bigung bagaimana Naruto bisa disini, seharusnya dia berada di konoha sekarang.

" iya kau sedang dijepang, kami menemukan mu sedang terluka parah jadi kami membawa kau kerumah sakit, kau tau apa yang membuat mu terluka." Saiba mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto.

" aku teluka karna di serang segerombolan orang dengan sejata." Naruto berbohong pada Saiba tenteng bagaimana ini terluka.

" apa kau tau siapa orang-orang yang menyerang mu? "

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala tanda bahwa dia tidak tau.

" apakah keluargamu tau tentang ini? "

" aku sudah tidak punya orang tua dari sejak lahir." Naruto menjawab dengan wajah sedih di wajah nya.

" maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi kalau kau tidak punya orang tua selama ini kau tingal degan siapa? " Saiba bertanya pada Naruto

" aku tinggal sendiri paman."

" kalau begitu mau kah kau menjadi anak angkat ku? , sepertinya aku butuh anak kuat sepertimu untuk menjaga calon adik mu, dan seperti nya Rito dan Mikan tidak keberatan memiliki kakak Baru."

" emnph benar mau kah kau menjadi Onii-chan kami." Balas Rito dan Mikan berbarengan.

" apa tidak apa-apa aku menjadi bagian keluarga kalian."

" kau tidak perlu kawatir tentang itu sekarang siapa nama mu? "

" Naruto nama ku Naruto."

" baiklah kalau begitu sekarang nama mu Yuuki Naruto."

End Flashback ... Naruto POV

Itulah bagaimana aku berakhir di sini, di Jepang ... sebuah negara yang sangat besar, dengan teknologi yang sangat cangih dan maju. Pada saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa hari-hari ku sebagai shinobi sudah berakhir dan aku pun menjadi manusia normal.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seperti orang lain dan menikmati hidup. Saat ini Aku lagi berjalan karna hari ini aku sangat bosan. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat ku terpaku melihat nya. Didepan ku ada seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek, berwarna ungu gelap dan wajah yang imut yang saat ini mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan ku. Namanya Sairenji Haruna

Aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Sainan High School. Pada awalnya aku enggan di terima di sekolah itu, tetapi dengan kemampuan ku sebagai seorang ninja, aku pun dengan mudah meyakinkan kepala sekolah untuk membiarkan aku masuk ke sokalah itu. Untung kepala sekolah disitu adalah pria cabul.

Semua harus aku lakukan dengan memberinya salinan Novel "Icha Icha Paradise"yang selalu Kakashi-sensei baca, dan aku pun dengan mudah diterima di sekolah itu. Aku ditempatkan di kelas 1-A dan aku beruntung, gadis itu sekelas dengan ku! Aku pikir Aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Saat itulah aku mengalami sedikit halangan untuk mendapatkannya karena,... ternyata adik ku juga naksir padanya.

Normal POV ...

Saat Naruto memasuki murahnya, Naruto pun mulai memasuki kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersantai sambil berendam dengan air panas di bak mandi di rumahnya. Pikirannya, sekarang mulai menuju ke kenangan dan pikiran lain saat ia duduk dan berendam. Uap panas sangat pas untuk bersantai. Sanking lelahnya Naruto pun ke tidur karena lelah beraktivitas seharian.

Tanpa Naruto sadari di bak mandi miliknya muncul fenomena aneh, seperti keluarnya aliran listrik dari bak mandi miliknya, dan pada saat itu juga terjedi ledakan kecil dari dalam bak mandi Naruto, yang membuat pemuda itu terbagun dari tidurnya.

"Apa ini!" teriakan Naruto saat ia bergegas duduk di bak mandinya, di mulai menjangkau tangannya mencari sesuatu disitu, hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang lembut namun berisi dalam genggamannya. Sebuah erangan lembut pun terdegar.

"Hmm ... apa pun itu, aku memegang sesuatu yang lembut namun sangat berisi di dalam benda itu. Aku juga merasa sesuatu yang keras dan berdaging menusuk ke telapak tanganku. Dan aku merasa berat badan seseorang di pangkuan ku? 'Ini terasa sangat enak ... '

Uap mulai menghilang, mengungkapkan sosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda di depan Naruto, tangan Naruto tertanam kuat di payudara gadis itu.

"Nani?!" S-sakura-chan? "Teriak Naruto shock, Naruto berpikir bahwa gadis di depannya adalah mantan pacarnya. Ketika pikirannya mulai memperoses apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto mulai panik saat ia memahami apa yang terjadi."

"Hmm ... Apa yang salah dengan dia?" pikir gadis berambut merah muda ...

Lima Menit Kemudian ...

Setelah berjalan sekitar rumahnya selama lima menit, Naruto akhirnya mulai tenang untuk pergi memeriksa, apakah dia melihat sesuatu. Berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi, ia merasa tidak melihat sesuatu yang 'hidup'. Naruto memutuskan bahwa itu hanya imajinasinya, Naruto meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Man, kepala ku benar-benar kacau ... Aku berpikir melihat Sakura-chan telanjang di bak mandi dengan ku. Apakah ini pikiran ku yang benar-benar kacau atau cara menunjukkan penyesalan dan menemukan orang lain untuk memberikan kasih sayang pada ku? Terserah ... yang penting Aku harus tidur. "

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, duduk di tempat tidurnya, yang hanya mengenakan handuk minim.

"Um, aku meminjam handuk Mu, jika kau tidak keberatan!" seru gadis dengan nada ceria.

"NANI?!" teriak Naruto saat ia melompat mundur dengan mimisan di hidungnya. Mendapatkan kembali kesimbagannya, si pirang mantan-shinobi menatap gadis itu dan bertanya, "si-siapa kamu?!"

"Aku?" kata gadis itu, "aku Lala!"

"Lala?!" Naruto mempertanyakan.

"Yep! Aku datang dari planet Deviluke!" seru Lala.

"Nani?! Planet Deviluke?!" Naruto shock. "i-itu berarti ... ka-kau Alien!"

"Aku rasa begitu ..." kata Lala dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Kami-sama, mengapa?! Aku pikir kamu akan memberikan aku gadis yang normal, tapi kenapa Kamu memberikan gadis aneh yang mengaku Alien?" gumam Naruto dalam kekalahan.

Tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Lala Berpendapat bahwa Naruto tidak percaya padanya.

"Kamu tidak percaya padaku? Nah, coba kamu lihat ini!" kata Lala dengan cemberut. Membungkuk sedikit, dia meraih belakangnya dan mengangkat handuknya sedikit. Perlahan-lahan berbalik untuk memberikan Naruto pandangan yang ehmm… di bagian bokongnya, dia memperlihatkan ...

"Nani?! Ekor ?!" teriakan Naruto shock, sedikit darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Lihat manusia tidak memiliki ekor seperti ini, kan?" tanya Lala seksi.

"Sudah cukup, aku percaya padamu Lala, tapi tolong tutupi bokongmu?" Naruto berteriak stres. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aww ... Kau begitu lucu ketika kau memerah!" seru Lala, blush sedikit pada pipinya sendiri.

"Ok, Aku punya pertanyaan untuk mu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di bak mandi ku?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena aku menggunakan ini" kata Lala, memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk menunjukkan Naruto gelang aneh yang dikenakannya. "Ini adalah 'Pyon Pyon-warp-kun! I made it! Hal ini memungkinkan aku untuk warp jarak pendek, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol dimana aku mendarat ..."

"Warp?!" tanya Naruto. "Kedengarannya mirip seperti shuhin no jutsu...!

"Yep! Aku gunakan sementara saat aku berada di pesawat ruang angkasa, dan akhirnya aku warping ke dalam bak mandi mu!" kata Lala.

"Dari sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa? apa yang terjadi denganmu Lala ...?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dikejar-kejar. Aku pikir akan aman di bumi, tapi pengejar ku mengikuti aku. Mereka hampir mendapatku, tapi aku menggunakan gelang ku untuk menjauh ..." Lala menyatakan.

Naruto berdiri di sana menatapnya, akan lebih dari apa yang telah terjadi sejauh malam itu. 'Ok! Jadi dia alien yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan mata hijau ... mengingatkan aku pada Sakura-chan ... tapi kemudian, dia memiliki ekor, Kami-sama! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Meskipun, dia membitahu aku tentang bahwa dia seorang alien ... itu adalah sesuatu yang Anda ingin katakan dengan suara keras untuk semua orang! Tapi, aku tidak mau semua orang tahu bahwa di seorang alien, aku? Mungkin aku harus menceritakan tentang ku ...? '

"Um, Lala? Aku um ..." Naruto mulai berbicara sebelum teriakan dari luar jendela memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Lala-sama! Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" datang teriakan dari luar. Hal berikutnya Naruto tahu, benda aneh kecil seperti boneka berwarna putih memiliki sayap kelelawar dan mata swirly, terbang melalui jendela nya.

"Apa-apa itu!" teriak Naruto, dengan shock sekali lagi.

"Peke! Kau kabur juga!" seru Lala sambil memluk benda tadi yang bernama Peke.

"Ha'i! Saya beruntung, pesawat masih berada di atmosfer bumi!" Peke menjawab. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menunjuk Naruto dan bertanya dengan santainya. "Lala-sama, siapa manusia aneh itu? Dia tampak seperti seorang Dobe!" kata peke sambil menekan kata 'Dobe'

'DOBE?! APA? ' pikir Naruto dalam kemarahan.

"Dia orang yang tinggal di sini." Lala menjawab. "Sekarang aku teringat sesuatau, aku belum tahu siapa nama Kamu."

"Hehehe ..Namaku Yuuki Naruto!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dan meperlihatkan senyum khasnya.

"Oh! Dan ini Peke! Dia seorang 'All-Purpose Kostum Robot' yang aku ciptakan!" kata Lala sambil memegang robot kecil itu.

"Robot Costume?" Naruto barusan mau bertanya sebelum Lala melepas handuknya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar telanjang. Hal ini tentu saja menyebabkan Naruto mimisan sekali lagi, sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya pingsan. Ketika ia sadar, ia bertemu dengan sebuah adegan yang menarik. Robot itu dalam proses transformasi, tentakel kain mencengkeram gadis itu di daerah yang sangat sensitif menyebabkan dia mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Dalam sekejap, dia berpakaian lengkap. Sekarang dia memakai pakaian berupa, gaun putih dan ungu sangat ketat dan topi aneh yang memiliki sayap kelelawar dan tampak seperti mata swirly sama seperti robot tadi. Tentu saja, ekornya berada di tempat terbuka, di mana semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Lala-sama, apa ini tidak terlalu ketat, kan?" tanya robot.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sangat nyaman. Tanpa Kamu, aku tidak akan punya apa-apa untuk dipakai!" seru Lala.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Lala-sama?" tanya Peke.

"Hmm ... Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan memikirkan sesuatu!" Lala berkata dengan nada senang.

Entah dari mana, dua orang berpakaian jas hitam dan kacamata hitam melompat melalui jendela dan meraih Lala.

"Akhirnya, kami mendapatkan Anda! Anda begitu merepotkan!" kata Indung No 1.

"Kita harus mengikatnya sehingga dia tidak bisa lolos lagi ... jadi merepotkan." kata Indung No 2.

"Astaga ... dua orang ini terdegar seperti Shikamaru ..." gumam Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Lala sambil berusaha melawan para penculiknya.

"Anda akan pergi dengan kami!" Goon No.1 mengatakan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Lala menjerit.

'Sial! Siapa yang akan berpikir aku akan lari suatu seperti ini di dunia lain! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! " pikir Naruto saat ia menyelinap di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan kantong senjatanya. Diam-diam menyelinap ke kursinya, dia menyelinap ke celana oranye dan diikat di kantongnya. Sekarang aku siap untuk pertempuran, Naruto berseru,

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!"

"Oh? Sebuah Manusia! Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" kata Indung No 2.

"Lepaskan Dia, atau aku AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Naruto, chakra Kyuubi mulai keluar, matanya berkedip dan berubah dari biru menjadi merah dan kembali lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mahluk bumi ini. Dia mempunyai kekuatan aneh yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya." Kata Indung No 1.

"Ya kita harus menyingkirkan mahluk bumi ini sebelum dia mengganggu lagi." Goon No 2 berkata.

Dua alien tadi merasa sakit dibagian perutnya, Naruto meniju perut dua alien tadi. Dalam sekejap, dua alien terlempar ke dinding oleh pukulan keras Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" teriak Naruto saat ia meraih tangan Lala, menbawahnya keluar melalui jendela dan ke atap di dekatnya.

Naruto dan Lala melesat melintasi atap, seperti shinobi. Rasanya bagus dia, untuk dapat menggunakan keterampilannya lagi. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa mereka di perhatikan dari bawah oleh seorang gadis.

"Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan ...?" bisik Sairenji Haruna saat dia melihat Naruto dan Lala melompat di atap.

Kedua orang itu berlari melintasi atap lalu dan mereka melompat ke tanah. Mereka terus berlari sampai mereka berhasil ke taman. Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti karena mereka cukup jauh dari apartemennya, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar terbang di atas kepala mereka, dan mendarat di depan mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur, mahluk bumi!" kesal Indung No 1.

'Astaga! Orang-orang ini seperti Shikamaru dengan kekuatan seperti Tsunade-baa-chan! " pikir Naruto shock. Naruto berkata, " Jangan dekat-dekat, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Lala-sama ... Berhentilah mencoba untuk kabur dari rumah!" mohon Indung No 2.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata Lala dengan nada serius.

"Itu benar! Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan, Dattebayo!" seru Naruto.

Entah dari mana, cahaya terang dari atas menerangi daerah itu. Mendongak ke atas untuk melihat dari mana asal cahaya itu, Naruto melihat sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa raksasa, yang tampak mirip seperti di film yang pernah Naruto tonton di Tv. Sebuah sinar hijau melesat keluar dari pesawat ruang angkasa itu, dan langsung di depan dia, menyebabkan dia melompat kembali. Cahaya itu mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Pria yang mengenakan Armor tubuh.

"Lala-sama! Menjauh dari manusia lemah itu dan kembalilah ke rumah dengan kami." kata orang baru datang itu.

"Aku Tidak mau pulang, Zastin! Aku tidak peduli jika Aku penggantinya! Aku muak dan lelah karena harus memenuhi kandidat calon suami!" teriak Lala.

"Anda pulang bersama kami sekarang, apakah Anda suka atau tidak!" kata Zastin dingin. "Menjauh dari Lala-sama, mahluk bumi, atau kau akan mencicipi pedang saya!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Jika Kau ingin mengambil Lala kalian harus melalui aku dulu!" teriak Naruto dengan marah.

"Keberanian adalah sifat mulia, tapi begitu juga kau akan menyerah ... Kau tidak bisa menang melawan kami, jadi menyerah!" kata Zastin.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian!" teriak Naruto. Merogoh kantongnya, Naruto menarik keluar dua kunai dan memasuki sikap bertahan.

"Sangat baik ... hanya saja jagan mengeluh ketika Anda terluka." Zastin menjawab. Suara besi bertemu besi bergema di udara. Zestin menatap lawannya untuk melihat apakah ia menyebabkan kerusakan pada lawannya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat anak itu, anak itu tidak terluka, setelah menahan serangannya dengan salah satu pisau nya. Setelah memberikan energi pada pendangnya, tapi Zastin kembali dikejutkan adalah melihat reaksi Naruto itu bukannya takut malah Naruto teseyum wajahnya.

"Haha! Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak kunai, atau kunai ku akan rusak semua!" kata Naruto dengan senyum sombong. "Mari kita lihat bagaimana Anda menangani hal ini!" "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sepuluh klon Naruto muncul, mengelilingi Zastin.

"Tipuan macam apa ini?" teriak Zastin dalam ketakutan.

"Ninjutsu ..." kata Naruto dengan nada datar. "serang dengan shuriken dari segala Arah!" klon Naruto melemparkan shuriken menujuh ke Zastin dari sekelilingnya. Pertahanan sebagian besar dari mereka, hanya beberapa berhasil melewatinya, memberikan goresan pada baju besinya.

"Aku baju ini baru saja dipoles!" teriak Zastin, kemarahan jelas di wajahnya. "Die!" sekali lagi Zanstin menyerang Naruto, hanya untuk satu ia memukul klon Naruto dan klon Naruto pun menjadi kepulan asap. Membuat Zastin lebih marah, Zastin menyerang sisa klon, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa anak itu tidak ada tempat itu.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Naruto dari atas pohon. Kata Ninja pirang berdiri diatas cabang pohon, bermain-main dengan kunai tiga cabang dan tampak bosan.

"Apa?" Zastin berteriak kagum! "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?!

"Haha! Itu rahasia!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau salah satu dari kami, kan? alien dari planet lain!" kata Zastin.

"Nani?! Aku bukan dari luar angkasa! Aku sudah tinggal di bumi selama hidupku! Ini hanya kemampuan saya ! " kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mahluk bumi! Mari kita selesaikan ini!" mengumumkan Zastin saat ia berlari dan melompat ke atas pohon, bersiap untuk memotong Naruto dengan pedangnya. Dengan satu tebasan membuat Naruto harus melompat kebelakang.

"Ya, ayo kita akhiri ini!" kata Naruto sambil memegang telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Terciptalah gumpalan energi berwarna biru mulai mengitari telapak tangannya sampai berbentuk seperti bola yang berputar.

"Hahaha...Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau akan memukul ku dengan itu?" tertawa Zastin saat ia melihat bola biru yang berputar ditangan Naruto.

"Yap! Aku akan menunjukkan salah satu teknik utama ku, Rasengan! Tapi pertama-tama saya akan menunjukkan langkah yang membuatnya terkenal!" teriak Naruto saat ia melemparkan tiga cabang kunai ke Zastin, Naruto pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata meningalkan kilatan kuning sebelum muncul kembali tepat di depan Zastin. "Rasengan!" Dengan kekuatan besar itu, Zastin terlempar kebelakang, dan berputar sampai dia menghantam dinding batu bata di belakang nya.

"Zastin-sama!" teriak dua alien yang menyaksikan pertarungan tadi.

"Aku akan mengurus kalian kedua!" teriak Lala sambil menarik keluar benda yang mirip seperti sebuah ponsel. "Transmit!"

Entah dari mana cahaya merah muda keluar dari perangkat ponsel yang digengam Lala dan gurita seperti robot besar muncul.

"GoGo Vacuum-kun!" kata Lala. "Hisap mereka!"

Lubang di depan robot itu pun terbuka, dan robot yang mirip seperti gurita pun mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Sebuah tekanan besar tercipta, dan mengisap segala sesuatu dan apa pun ke dalamnya. Dua alien itu langsung tertangkap, diikuti oleh Zastin. Meskipun pekerjaan robot sudah berakhir, robot itu terus menghisap semua benda yang ada ditempat itu, kekuatan vakum itu semakin kuat dan kuat. Pada titik ini, Naruto kehilangan tinjakan, karena kekuatan hisap robot itu terlalu besar untuk chakra Naruto untuk terus melawan, dan segera tersedot ke udara,

"Kuso! Lala matikan robot itu atau robot itu menghisap segalanya!" teriak Naruto.

"Hemm...Bagaimana cara mematikannya?" Lala bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sial!" Naruto mengutuk karena ia tersedot kepalanya lebih dulu tersedot ke nozel vakum, dan terjebak dalam pipa. Beberapa detik kemudian, robot kepanasan dan meledak ...

Hari berikutnya ...

"Sial ' Kemarin! aku terhisap oleh robot aneh itu!" Naruto mengutuk robot itu. "Gadis itu! Jika aku tahu ia memiliki sebuah robot yang bisa melakukan itu, aku akan meninggalkan dia sendiri, dan menyelamatkan diri dari semua masalah itu. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal lain lagi seperti tadi malam. Alien Sial! "

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" terdengar suara sapaan dari seseornag. Ia adalah Sairenji Haruna, satu-satunya gadis yang mencuri hati Naruto sejak kematian Sakura didunianya sana.

"Ohayo, Sairenji!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum foxy menghiasi wajahnya.

"Um, Kemarin, saya ..." kata Haruna dengan blush on di wajahnya karena melihat senyum Naruto.

"Sekarang adalah kesempatan ku menyatakan cinta ku pada Sairenji! ' pikir Naruto.

"Uh, Sairenji? Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Kamu tentang sesuatu? Aku tidak benar-benar ingin untuk memikirkan tentang kemarin." tanya Naruto.

"yakin!" Haruna mengatakan, sedikit terkejut.

"Aku, eh ..." mulai Naruto. Dia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya, seperti Hinata. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada gadis yang muncul di antara dia dan Haruna. "... Sejak aku melihat Kamu, aku benar-benar menyukai mu! Apakah Kamu mau kencan dengan saya, please?" "Aku melakukannya! Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Yuuki Naruto! Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu begitu sulit bagi ku untuk mengatakan bahwa! ' Melihat ke depan, ia melihat satu orang yang tidak pernah ia harapkan di depannya. 'Lala?!'

"Aww! Kau berpikir hal yang sama dengan ku! Itu bagus!

'Sial!' pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah!" seru Lala sambil memeluk Naruto erat di leher nya.

"Nani?!" teriak Naruto. "Kenapa kau ... dan kenapa aku harus harus MENIKAH dengan mu?!"

"KENAPA AKU!" teriak Naruto ke udara pagi ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02...

Saat pagi hari, sehari setelah insiden datang nya Lala, Naruto masih tidur pulas di ranjang empuk miliknya. Seluruh malam yang dingin entah bagai mana ia menempel ke sumber dari kehangatan, yang kebetulan adalah gadis berambut merah muda yang menyelinap ke tempat tidurnya pada tengah malam.

Sedangkan dibawah tepatnya di dapur, terdapat dua orang yang sedang menyiapkan makanan, mereka adalah Rito dan Mikan.

" Rito bisakan kau bangunkan Naruto-nii." Mikan menyuruh Rito untuk membanggunkan Naruto yang masih tidur dengan Lala.

" hoam... kenapa tidak kau saja? " kata Rito sambil menguap.

" aku sedang sibuk di dapur, jadi cepat bangunkan Naruto-nii."

Akhir nya Rito pergi dengan malas karna semalam terlalu berisik untuk tidur.

Sesampai nya didepan pintu Naruto, Rito langsung membuka pintu dan masuk, Rito tidak tau kalau ada Lala di dalam selimut Naruto.

" hoi Naruto-nii bangun ini sudah siang." Rito berusaha untuk membangunkan Naruto yang tidurnya ini sanggat lelap.

" lima menit lagi." Rito berusaha mencari alasan untuk membuat kakak ankat nya itu bangun.

" ayo cepat bangun Mikan sudah menyiapkan Ramen kesukaan mu." Setelah mendengar kata ramen Otak Naruto langsung melakukan penghidupan paksa.

" baiklah aku bangun mana ramen ku." Sial bagi Naruto selimut yang membungkus Tubuh polos Lala terangkat memperlihatkan muka sampai bahu Lala.

" SIAPA DIA NARUTO-NII.! " Rito berteriak pada Naruto karna melihat kakak nya tidur dengan gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Uwaa! L-lala?!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" seru Lala dengan nada ceria.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku, dan kenapa kau telanjang?" Teriak Naruto. Tangannya menutupi hidungnya untuk menghentikan mimisan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan Mu, Naruto!" Kata Lala. "Aku pikir itu normal untuk seseorang yang sudah bertunangan."

"TUNAGAN?!" teriak Naruto.

"APA KAU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN NARUTO-NII?!" sekali lagi rito berteriak pada Naruto.

"Yah, um ..." Lala mulai sebelum sesuatu yang diluar menarik perhatian mereka.

" Rito, Yuuki Rito aku adiknya Naruto-nii."

" Rito bisa kau keluar sebentar."

" kenapa aku harus keluar? " Rito heran kenapa dia disuruh untuk keluar dari Kamar Naruto.

" keluar dari kamarku, atau aku tidak akan membantumu mendapatkan Haruna."

Dengan kata tersebut Rito langsung melesat kembali kedapur Untuk memberi Tahu Mikan kejadian Ini.

"Um... Lala bagai mana kau dan aku bisa bertunangan? "

" itu karna kau menciumku tadi malam, bahkan kau juga memainkan payudarahku." Lala menjelaska dengan wajah memerah.

" bagaimana bisa seseorang yang melakukan 'itu diangap bertunangan? " Lala hanya mengeleng dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Berarti, Kau secara hukum bertunangan dengan Lala-sama oleh hukum Devilukian." kata Zastin saat ia melangkah melalui jendela ke tempat tidur. "Ketika Kau meraba-raba payudara Lala-sama keluar dari cinta, Kau mengakui keinginan Kau untuk menikah dengan Lala-sama, di mana dia telah syukur diterima. Ditambah dengan Kau memenangkan pertarungan kita, Kau telah menyelesaikan prosedur pertunagan, dinyatakan oleh hukum Deviluke."

"Nani?!" teriak Naruto shock. "Ini semua salah paham!"

"Apa maksudmu, 'kesalah pahaman'?" geram Zastin sambil menarik keluar pedangnya dan menunjukkan pada leher Naruto.

"a-apa!" kata Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

"Itulah yang aku pikir." kata Zastin sambil menyeringai.

"Zastin! Naruto bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" kata Lala. "Bukankah itu benar, Naruto?"

"Ya!" Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak membenarkan. "Hanya kalau dia tahu ... '

"Ok! Karena kita semua pada pemikiran yang sama, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk melakukan aktivitas kalian sendiri." kata Zastin. Berbalik dia melewati jendela dan menghilang dalam sinar hijau.

"Wah! Terima kasih Kami-sama dia sudah pergi!" gumam Naruto sambil memandang Lala, yang memiliki senyum cerah di wajahnya. 'Astaga! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? '

"Oh ... Naruto" kata Lala dengan suara lemah, "Aku sangat senang, aku bisa menciummu!"

"Tunggu, ap-"

Sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya ditutupi dengan bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu. Naruto membeku shock, Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu berakhir, meninggalkan Naruto yang memerah dan Lala juga memerah.

"Itu ciuman resmi pertama ku! Yang tadi sebelumnya tidak dihitung karena kau sedang tidur!" Kata Lala senang.

"Kau menciumku saat aku tertidur?!" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, karena kau yang duluan menciumku." Lala menjawab sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "yang mengingatkan ku, bergumam ramen sambil tidur, dan kenapa kau terus menyebut nama itu? "

"ehh jadi semalam aku bergumam" dan hanyan dibalas anggukan oleh Lala "Lala asal kau tau Ramen itu adalah sebuah Nama makanan yang sangat enak di dunia bahkan banyak orang yang menyukai makanan itu." Naruto menjelaskan dengan banga

"Aku mengerti ... pasti itu sangat enak." kata Lala secara serius.

"hemnph ramen memang makanan paling enak."

"Hehe! Naruto, kau begitu lucu!" tawa Lala di pernyataan Naruto.

"Ha! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Tunggu dulu !" seru Naruto. seringai nakal muncul diwajahnya.

"Oooh! Aku suka hal semacam itu!" kata Lala sambil tersenyum. Sedikit dia tahu kesamaan dalam kepribadian nya dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang lain.

"Mungkin aku akan menarik satu perhatian di sekolah hari ini!" kata Naruto, seringainya semakin lebar, batin iblisnya membuat jalan ke permukaan. "Itu Mengingatkan Aku! jam berapa sekarang ya?" Melihat jam, ia kembali menyadari bahwa ia hanya memiliki sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sekolah.

"Apa ada yang salah, Naruto?" tanya Lala kebingungan melihat ekpresi Naruto.

"Kuso! Aku akan terlambat, dattebayo!" teriak Naruto dan ia mulai berlari di sekitar ruangan, dan berpakaian dalam sekejap. Melompat ke pintu, Naruto memanggil Lala, "Sampai ketemu nanti! Dan AMBIL BEBERAPA BAJU LALU PAKAILAH!" Dan Naruto pun pergi bersama Rito ke sekolah

Tujuh Menit Kemudian di Sainan High School ...

Setelah berlari pada kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Naruto tiba di sekolah dalam beberapa menit yang masih tersisah.

" Rito sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tetang Lala."

" baiklah, tapi kau harus membantu ku mendapatkan Sairenji

"Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan Lala? Entah bagaimana, kita bisa bertunagan, meskipun aku tidak ingat kapan aku melamarnya atau memberikan sebuah cincin, atau sesuatu seperti itu! Apa yang dimaksud dengan itu?! Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan Haruna-chan?! Aku akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis dan aku bisa melihat diriku dengannya, dan semua omong kosong ini datang! Apapun, aku akan bekerja supaya ini berakhir, dan aku dan Haruna-chan akan hidup bahagia selamanya! Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan mambo horisontal! '

Gertakan dari pikirannya, Naruto mendongak untuk melihat Haruna berbicara dengan kedua temannya, Risa dan Mio. Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan cara rahasia, dan tentu saja Naruto memutuskan untuk mendengarkan.

"Jadi Haruna, siapa yang kamu suka?" tanya gadis berambut hitam, memakai kacamata gadis itu bernama, Mio.

"Yah, aku uh ..." gumam Haruna, dan rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih suka dengan Rito?!" kata Risa, gadis berambut pirang. "Ada banyak orang yang lebih baik dari orang itu! Pilihlah nii-channya Naruto, misalnya. Dia tinggi, mendapat semi-panjang, rambut runcing pirang, mata biru, kumis-seperti tanda di pipinya yang menambah kesan lucu, kepribadian yang besar, tubuh seorang atletis, dan memiliki atmosfer misteri di sekelilingnya! Plus, aku mendengar dia benar-benar menyukai Mu! Dia sempurna! "

"Yah, um ..." kata Haruna sambil melihat ke arah Naruto, dan tak disangkan Naruto juga menatap nya. Ini menyebabkan gadis itu memerah bahkan lebih.

"Ayolah Haruna! Beri dia kesempatan!" seru Risa. "Jika tidak, aku yakin sekali akan membawanya! Dia mungkin sedikit konyol, tapi aku yakin dia adalah orang yang hebat!"

"Ya Haruna! Ayo lakukan!" kata Mio dengan bersorak.

"M-mungkin aku akan!" kata Haruna.

Mendengar semua yang ia butuhkan untuk mendapat Haruna, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis-gadis ke arah lain, senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya. 'Hehe! Naruto, Kau rupanya masih punya sentuhan! '

"Oh, tutup mulut mu anak nakal!" teriak Kyuubi dari dalam kandangnya. "Kau memberi Ku sakit kepala dengan pikiran kau tentang gadis berambut ungu itu!"

'Diam kau, Rubah sialan!'

"Grrr! Beraninya kau bocah! Kalau bukan segel sialan ini, aku akan membunuhmu!" geram Kyuubi. "Pertanyaan ku adalah, apa yang akan Kau lakukan tentang gadis berambut merah muda itu?"

'Sakura,kita bukandikonoha keparat! " teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang gadis yang lemah, aku berbicara tentang yang baru saja kau temukan! Dia tampaknya kuat, dan akan menanggung kit yang kuat!" kata Kyuubi dengan nada kesal. "Aku juga menyukai nya, bahwa kenyataan gadis itu memiliki ekor! Dia akan menjadi pasangan yang baik!"

"Diam, Kau rubah sesat! Apakah itu semua yang Kau pikirkan, menghancurkan dunia dan seks? '

"Kau tahu aku terlalu baik. Aku masih mengatakan bahwa Kau harus mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini Kau mendapat diri mu ke dalamnya. Ini hanya sekali dan kesempatan seumur hidup. Jangan biarkan kesempatan ini hilang ..." kata Kyuubi sebelum memutuskan kontak dengan Naruto.

'Kyuubi-teme! Aku akan membuat mu menyesal suatu hari nanti! " pikir Naruto ...

Waktu berlalu dan hampir waktu makan siang. Naruto duduk menunggu pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuat rencananya ke dalam tindakan. Merunduk ke bawah mejanya, dia membuat handsign tepat dan meledakkan tag peledak, menghambur cat oranye terang ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya sedikit yang bisa melarikan diri dari cat milik Naruto, tetapi orang-orang yang terkena tampak seperti terkena jus jeruk, dengan cara kulit mereka hampir bersinar oranye. Itu adalah pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat.

"Buahahahahaha! Kalian terlihat seperti sekelompok jeruk! Hahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa sangat keras sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa begitu keras.

"Hihihi... Naruto-kun? Apakah kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Haruna dengan tawa. Dia adalah salah satu yang beruntung yang tidak terkena cat.

"Eh, mungkin aku, Mungkin juga tidak." kata Naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hah!Yuuki! menjahili tidak diperbolehkan di sekolah!" teriak Yui, rambut biasanya berwarna hitamnya sekarang berwarna oranye neon.

"Oh, ayolah, Kotegawa! Itu hanya lelucon yang berbahaya! Ditambah lagi, aku harus mengatakan, Kau terlihat cukup bagus mengenakan pakaian dan rambut berwarna oranye, Yui-chan!" kata Naruto dengan mengedipkan mata dan menyeringai.

"Di-diam!" Yui mengatakan sementara blush tersebar di pipinya. Melirik keluar dari sudut matanya, ia menatap si pirang, menyebabkan wajahnya makin memerah.

"Jangan khawatir Kotegawa. Cat pada dasarnya terbuat dari air, sehingga menghilang kan nya sangat mudah. Dan Aku tidak menjahili, aku cuma membuat lelucon, bukannya itu hal yang bagus untuk membuat orang tertawa!" Kata Naruto. "Aku menyelamatkan mereka karena mereka orang yang aku tidak suka."

"Jangan biarkan aku melihat mu melakukan sesuatu seperti ini lagi, jagan pernah lagi!" teriak Yui, berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Ya Bu!" hormat Naruto sambil mengejek. Dengan itu, Naruto kembali ke kursinya dan duduk.

Sisa kelas dihabiskan untuk membersihkan cat tadi, dan Naruto dipaksa melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaannya oleh Yui. sampai tiba waktunya makan siang, dan kelas pun mulai berbaris keluar dari ruangan. Naruto berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan membuka tasnya untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Mencari di dalamnya, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

'Sial! Aku lupa membawa makan siang! Itu semua gara-gara peristiwa pagi ini membuat ku lupa untuk membawa nya Sialan! ' pikir Naruto dalam kemarahan. Mendengar langkah kaki berlari menyusuri lorong, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu, untuk melihat temannya Saruyama berhenti.

"Naruto!" seru Saruyama. "Ada seorang gadis cantik di sini mencarimu!"

"Terima kasih ketsu no Saru! dan siapa yang mencariku !" kata Naruto, kesal.

"Ya ampun Naruto! Apa masalahmu?" tanya Saruyama.

"Lupakan saja, Saruyama. Aku sekarang memiliki banyak tekanan belakagan ini." kata Naruto.

"Oke, baiklah." jawab Saruyama.

Di bagian aula seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat indah yang mengenakan kostum aneh (seperti cosplay) berjalan melalui para siswa yang ada disitu. Semua siwa laki-laki dari semua kelas berjajar di dinding, hati, mata mereka dan ngiler keluar dari mulut mereka yang terbuka karena melihat betapa cantik dan sexy nya gadis itu.

"Whoa! Lihatlah pakaian itu!" kata seorang pria.

"Cosplay?" tanya yang lain.

"Siapa yang peduli!" seru beberapa siswa lainnya. "Dia benar-benar sexy!"

Hal ini terus berlanjut sepanjang jalan menyusuri lorong koridor, dengan gadis itu berteriak nama Naruto.

"Naruto! Dimana kau?" seru Lala. "Ayo keluar, keluarlah, dimanapun Kau berada!"

Berjalan menuruni tangga Naruto, dan diikuti oleh Saruyama. Saat melihat sesuatu mata Naruto melebar kaget saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda mengenakan pakaian aneh.

"Lala!" teriak Naruto. "Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Oh! Naruto! akhirnya Aku menemukanmu! "Seru Lala sambil menarik keluar sebuah bento." Aku membawa kan ini untuk mu! "

"Eh, terima kasih, Lala." kata Naruto sambil menerima kotak bento miliknya.

"Uh Naruto, siapa Dia?" tanya Saruyama. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Dia?"

"Ba-baiklah, um ..." Naruto tergagap karena malu.

"Aku?" tanya Lala sebelum menyambar dan memeluk lengan Naruto. "Aku tunagan Naruto!"

"Nani?!" kata seluruh siswa-siswa yang marah dan mulai berkumpul di sekitar situ.

"Naruto, Kau ... Kau memiliki Haruna-chan dan ..." kata Saruyama shock dan marah.

"Tidak Haruna-chan bukan milik ku! Dan Ini semua adalah kesalah pahaman besar!" kata Naruto dalam ketakutan. "Dia hanya bercanda!"

"Naruto ... kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan kami berbagi ciuman penuh gairah ..." kata Lala dengan suara sedih. "Itu semua bohong?"

"Bu-bukan begitu aku...!" Naruto tergagap.

"NA-RU-TO! Jika aku bukan teman terbaik mu, aku akan menendang pantat mu sekarang!" teriak Saruyama dalam kemarahan. "Beraninya kau mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti itu di depanku!"

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat orang itu dengan gadis seperti itu membuat saya gila!" kata seorang pria dengan mata merah menyala yang jahat seperti iblis.

"Yah! orang seperti dia seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan berada di sekitar seorang gadis cantik seperti itu!" teriak pria kedua. "Ayo kita tendang pantatnya!"

"Tangkap dia!" teriak pria ketiga.

"Oh, sial!" teriak Naruto saat ia meraih tangan Lala dan berlari menyusuri lorong dengan kecepatan Ninja.

" hey Rito bantu nii-san mu ini."

" Maaf aku tidak bisa." Rito meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang di kejar oleh masa yang ngamuk.

"Naruto! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" teriak Saruyama sebagai kelompok mengejar. "Kau tidak boleh mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik seperti Lala!"

"Naruto? Mengapa mereka semua begitu marah?" tanya Lala dengan nada lucu.

"Karena kau!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari lebih cepat.

Naruto terus menyeret Lala sepanjang jalan menyusuri lorong, sampai mereka berlari ke jalan buntu dan tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Oh sial! jalan buntu!" teriak Naruto. "Lala lakukan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?" tanya Lala, bingung.

"Yeah! Kau memiliki benda warp? Apa nama benda itu warp-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan punggung menempel ke dinding. Kelompok pengejar Naruto dan Lala mulai mendekati posisi mereka.

"Oh? Maksudmu Pyon Pyon-Warp-kun?" tanya Lala.

"Ya! Itu! Gunakanlah cepat!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku akan mengunakannnya, tapi karena aku akan menikah denganmu, aku bisa mulai hidup dengan mu, kan?" tanya Lala dengan blush.

"Nani?!" Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan ku! "Teriak Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggunakannya!" kata Lala dengan wajah cemberut.

Sambil menatap massa, yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya, Naruto mulai panik, "Oke! Oke! Kau bisa hidup dengan ku! Hanya saja bawah aku keluar dari sini!"

"Ini adalah janji!" kata Lala sambil tersenyum. Mengambil sebuah ponsel Deal, dan ia mengunakannya untuk memanggil gelangnya. Meraih tangan Naruto, dia mengaktifkan gelang itu, dan membuat mereka berdua menghilang dalam sekejap.

Kelompok tadi berhenti dalam kebingungan. Anak dan gadis sexy tadi menghilang, meninggalka seragam dan pakaian mereka yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Nani? Kemana mereka pergi?" "Kata seorang pria." Mereka berdua menghilang! "

Di tempat lain ...

"Dimana aku?" tanya Naruto. Keduanya terjebak di tempat yang gelap, dan tempat itu sangat sempit. "Aku pikir aku merasa berat. Dan apa yang ada di atasku? Ini sangat lembut dan hangat."

"Mmmm ... hentikan Naruto." Lala mengerang sebagai lutut Naruto menggosok antara kedua kakinya. "Aku tidak tahu ini dimana? Benda ini digunakan saat keadaan darurat, jadi aku tidak bisa memilih lokasi."

Dengan ledakan dan kepulan asap, dua orang itu pun terjatuh dari loker yang tampaknya menjadi ruang ganti. Mereka benar-benar telanjang, dengan posisi ehmm... Lala diatas Naruto.

"..Ehh.." Kata Naruto shock. "Nani?! Mengapa kita telanjang?"

"Oh, itu benar! Warp-kun hanya bisa mengangkut mahluk hidup!" jawab Lala.

"Bagus ..." gumam Naruto dengan nada kesal. Naruto duduk di sana selama beberapa saat sampai dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Memutar kepalanya gemetar, dia melihat Haruna menatap mereka dengan shock.

"Ehh!" tariak Haruna saat melihat Naruto dan Lala yang berada di depannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan seperti itu di dalam ruang ganti?"

"Ahhhh! Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini hanya kesalah pahaman besar! Ini tidak seperti apa! yang kau pikirkan Haruna" teriak Naruto dalam ketakutan, dan mulai melangkah lebih dekat ke Haruna.

"Pe-Pergi dariku!" teriak Haruna sambil memukul Naruto sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Nande?!" teriak Naruto saat ia jatuh ke tanah.

Kemudian: kediaman rumah Yuuki

Setelah hari yang panjang di sekolah, Naruto kembali ke rumahnya, dengan Lala mengikuti di belakangnya. Membuka pintu, Naruto bertemu dengan kejutan lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" teriak Naruto pada tamunya.

"Aku datang untuk bertemu orang tua mu." kata Zastin. "By the way, di mana mereka?"

"Aku tinggal dengan kedua adik ku, teme!" teriak Naruto dalam kemarahan.

"Kenapa begitu, Naruto?" tanya Lala.

"ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya." kata Naruto. Kesedihan terpapang ke wajah nya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti ..." kata Zastin simpati.

Melihat simpati datang di wajah Lala sebelum dia ke pemikiran berpose. Setelah beberapa menit, dia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Aku tahu, aku akan memberimu sebuah keluarga!" serunya gembira terpampang di wajah Lala. Pernyataan ini menyebabkan rahang Naruto, serta Zastin, turun ke lantai karena shock. "Dengan cara kita menikah!"

'Oh sial! Dia mengatakan seperti itu!' pikir Naruto.

"L-Lala-sama ..." Zastin tergagap, tidak mampu memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"Uh, Lala? Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau katakan?! Apa yang kau katakan memerlukan itu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Yeah! Ketika kita menikah, kau akan memiliki keluarga baru! Akan ada aku, Papa, dan saudara ku, ditambah semua orang yang akan melayani mu ketika kau menjadi raja Deviluke!" kata Lala dengan cara blak-blakan.

"Oh! Terima kasih Kami-sama! Haa... Aku pikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama di pikiranku!" Naruto mengatakan saat bernapas lega. "Aku pikir Zastin memikirkan hal yang sama seperti ku, juga."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lala dengan cemberut.

"U-uh, b-baik, u-um ..."Naruto tergagap dengan blush.

"Aku percaya apa yang Naruto-dono coba katakan adalah bahwa, ia berpikir Kau bersedia untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya." kata Zastin dengan nada formal, tetapi blush muncul di wajahnya membuktikan bahwa pikirannya juga sama dengan Naruto.

"Oh? Yah, aku akan melakukannya juga!" seru Lala saat ia menerkam ninja pirang favorite kita sekali lagi. Dan menyebabkan wajah Naruto pucat, pikiran nya tentang kalo Haruna akan berpikir ketika ia melihat bayi berambut pirang dan merah muda, dan menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana.

"Lala-sama! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara menciptakan anak-anak?!" tanya Zastin, berharap ia tidak harus memberikan 'burung masuk ke sarang lebah' pada penjelasan nya.

"Yeah! Ketika ibu dan ayah saling mencintai ia mengatakan, hal yang disebut bangau datang dan meninggalkan bayi di ambang pintu! Kadang-kadang bangau merasa murah hati dan meninggalkan dua bayi!" kata Lala, bangga dengan jawabannya. "Itulah yang Papa katakan ketika Nana dan Momo dilahirkan!"

"Eh, Lala-sama., Itu belum tentu bekerja seperti itu." kata Zastin dengan keringat turun. "Hal ini membutuhkan seorang pria dan seorang wanita untuk melakukan hubungan intim untuk menghasilkan anak".

"Hubungan Intim?" tanya Lala. "Apa itu?"

"Nah, seperti hubungan seksual ..."

Dengan itu, sebuah penjelasan panjang dan menyusahkan bagi Zastin dimulai. Dengan dia masih menjadi perjaka, itu membuat sangat sulit untuk menggambarkan perbuatan nya. Untuk Naruto, itu benar-benar sia-sia, setelah melewati ini dengan Ero-Sennin secara rinci. Si mesum tua bahkan memberinya demonstrasi langsung dari poin-poin penting dari seks. Menjadi hogtied dan diikat ke tempat tidur, sang pertapa menyewa gadis panggilan untuk datang dan memberinya test drive. Meskipun pirang benar-benar menikmatinya, ia masih menendang kotoran hidup dari sensei untuk memaksa dia untuk memberikan keperjakaannya kepada beberapa 'pelacur'.

"... Dan itu adalah bagaimana seorang anak akan lahir." kata Zastin menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Hmm ... Jadi, ketika sepasang kekasih berhubungan seks tanpa perlindungan, wanita bisa hamil." kata Lala shock. "Aku tidak tahu itu!"

"Sekarang kau mengerti." kata Zastin. "Dan ingat, keperawanan mu hanya dapat diberikan kepada satu orang, jadi pastikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang kau cintai."

"Terima kasih atas saran nya, Zastin!" kata Lala gembira. "Aku akan yakin itu."

"Senang aku bisa melayani mu, Lala-sama!"Zastin mengatakan, dan berpikir bahwa penjelasannya cukup memuaskan.

'Astaga! Orang ini belum pernah bercinta! Aku pikir Konohamaru bisa memberi penjelasan yang lebih baik! Mungkin aku harus memberinya salah satu buku Icha Icha, sehingga ia dapat mempelajarinya sedikit. " pikir Naruto. 'Entah itu, atau menyewa seorang pelacur! Ya, pelacur akan menjadi ide yang baik. ' tambah Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu mengapa Naruto tersipu malu ketika ia melihat aku telanjang." Lala menyatakan dengan blush di wajahnya. "Aku pikir dia aneh."

"Aku percaya kau benar, Lala-sama! Naruto-dono pasti menemukan mu menarik dan melihat kau telanjang mendorong perasaan itu ke permukaan. Dia tidak boleh digunakan untuk melihat wanita telanjang, sehingga ia tabur." mencicit Peke.

"Jadi, Naruto. Kapan kita akan melakukan hubungan seksual?" tanya Lala malu-malu.

Pernyataan itu dikirim ke Naruto yang mengalami shock, matanya berputar kebelakang ke kepalanya dan mulutnya berbusa. Mimisan kecil mulai terbentuk sebelum meletus menjadi penuh pada geyser. sementara, Naruto berpikir,

'Kenapa aku! "...


End file.
